Two Hyaku V
by DeadlyDevotion
Summary: What do you do when Fei Wang finally appears before you? Ignore him, of course. Does Fay really need a haircut? Is Kurogane really that sexy? Is Syaoran as much of pervert as his other self thinks he is? And will Mokona ever get Fei's voice right! c205


_**At the appearance of Fei Wang Reed! The moment of truth is coming!!!!**_

"….!"

Fay and Kurogane blocked Syaoran with set expression. They were going to block him, he realized. They were going to defend him to make sure that he alone would be able to fulfill his wish. They were---...They were....

.....turning around to face him and beginning to _talk_....?!

"So do you guys think I should get a haircut after this?" Fay pulled a bit at his hair "It's getting really long!"

"What? It looks fine. Just let it keep growing" Kurogane snapped, arms folded.

"Really? It sort of gets in my way during the fighting…"

"_I_ do must of the fighting" he reminded him dryly "You just watch me"

"It's so much fun to watch you though!!"

"Kurogane is very sexy!" Mokona said

"Don't _you_ say things like that!!"

"So it's okay if _I_ say things like that?!" Fay laughed.

Syaoran's mouth opened and closed in confusion, looking between the three as they bickered about hair and Kurogane's sexiness. Didn't they know there was the ultimate evil floating right behind them being guarded by the boy who had been their 'son' until becoming a tool of his evil plots?!

Fei grinned when Syaoran's eyes landed on his. _Your Attention is mine Syaoran!!_

"This is the moment you wished to return to…..the time that you severed the instant regret was burnt into your soul…."

Syaoran hurriedly pulled on Kurogane's and Fay's sleeves "Ummm guys--?"

"Just tie it back if it gets in the way"

"_Guys_? Remember that _thing_ we were just talking about...? Time distortion? Other selves?"

"It is tied back but it's still in the way"

"Because you wound back time, time-space began to collapse…"

Syaoran was nervously nodding towards Fei Wang as he spoke.

"What? He's just repeating what you already told us…" Kurogane mumbled.

"It _is_ getting repetitive…" Fay agreed with a nod.

"Mokona has it stored into memory!"

"Even now, Providence is disappearing from time and space" Mokona and Fei Wang said together.

"Wah! Mokona! Your voice is almost perfect!"

"You have to sound darker and more unbearable" Kurogane insisted "Like the voice of someone you can't stand"

"Nails on a chalkboard! Or the taste of sushi!"

"The taste of sushi doesn't have a sound"

"It's still unbearable" Fay shivered "But you really think I should cut just the ends?"

"Just the ends" Mokona agreed.

Fei Wang Reed cleared his throat but they kept talking. Syaoran looked between them and a frustrated Fei Wang. Finally it clicked and he added "You liked it better shorter didn't you?"

"I wanted it even longer but it just won't grow. This is the longest I've had it in awhile"

"Why is it that time can move differently in each world but we don't age any faster?" Syaoran asked suddenly "And when we were in Shura you were there way before my other self and Sakura--"

"Six months" the clone called out.

"Right. Thanks" Then added in afterthought "You're still evil though"

The clone shrugged it off and yawned.

"Not only the future....but the past as well" Fei Wang tried to say even louder now.

"But even though time was going so fast compared to how it was in our worlds...." Syaoran continued.

"Our hair didn't grow at all!" Fay finished "That is strange...you really have too much time on your hands to be thinking about stuff like that, Syaoran-kun!"

"Your wish was to relive this single moment…" Fei reminded Syaoran angrily "If the distortions were to cause this moment, too, to change, then your wish would hold no meaning…."

"Well, I was trapped in a tube" he said, talking over Fei Wang "There's not much else to do. When his" he nodded to his clone who was absently licking the blood off his sword "eyes closed then I couldn't see anything"

"You're a pervert for watching me and Sakura" the clone called in a mocking monotone.

Syaoran reddened "I didn't have a choice! And it's your fault if you're doing perverted things!!"

"You still choose to watch"

"I might have missed something important--Like a chance for saving you!"

"Like the chance of being a pervert" he corrected.

"Evil clone" he muttered

"Voyeur"

"Ahahaha! Syaoran-kun gets embarrassed too! That must have been awkward though…to see what he was seeing but not be able to control anything…"

"It's like one of those TV things in Hanshin, right?" Kurogane suggested offhandedly.

"A little…"

"That is why as the witch wound back time…" Fei roared above their voices, almost yelling with a red face "...she severed this moment from its flow, you know!"

" ...and left it, halted, in this place" Mokona said together with him.

"Those are my lines!!

"A little better" Kurogane mumbled.

"…it's definitely getting repetitive" Fay smiled.

"Did you sleep at all, Syaoran?" Mokona asked

Fei Wang Reed cleared his throat again while the clone absently smeared blood across his arms. What the hell was he doing here anyways? Wasn't he programmed to collect feathers? _Geez my existence makes no sense_, he thought….

"Hey!" Fei called out "I'm an evil genius here! Stop talking and listen to me dammit!!"

Fay waved his hand to silence him "Just a minute"

"I finally appear before you! Don't you feel like attacking me? Even a little?" he grinned "Kurogane…? What about you?"

"What?" Kurogane looked over his shoulder briefly before grumbling "Attack yourself, I'm talking right now. So kid, were you asleep when he was awake or what….?"

"Sometimes. I'd wake up and it would be in the middle of the day…"

"But weren't your eyes closed in the tube?" Mokona asked

Syaoran scratched his head "…I think so….but that doesn't makes sense…how my clothes were able to keep up with my body growing didn't make sense either...."

Fei continued talking his phrases to get their attention, the clone continued wondering why he was there, and the group continued to talk. Until Fei balled his fists and shouted "Attack me!!!"

The group turned their backs on him talked amongst themselves more.

Fei sighed and looked around "How do I get out of this hole thing anyways…? Syaoran, help me out of this thing. I'll attack them myself"

The clone picked away at a dried chunk of blood distractedly "You didn't program me to help your fat ass out of dimension holes. Do it yourself"

He muttered under his breath and began trying to climb out himself. Unfortunately from sitting in his chair too long his feet were asleep. The wine he was constantly drinking made him a little dizzy too and he stumbled, hanging upside down by the foot from the edge of the gap in space.

The clone watched dryly as Fei struggled and cursed before looking over his shoulder and calling "Hey" Syaoran glanced up to see his other self saluting to him "I'll try to kill you later, loser"

"Look forward to it" Syaoran replied dully.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Fei demanded angrily

"To get feathers" he said lowly before jumping over the evil genius and into the dimension hole "Later, master"

"You're no creation of mine!" he called after him "I have no creations!!!"

Kyle poked his head through the whole and saw Fei swinging around and cursing "Dammit, not again...." he turned around and frowned "Syaoran get back here! I can't pull him in here by myself!"

"Let him fall" the clone called back "I need to get the feathers"

"How come you always get to go looking for feathers? I'm always stuck making dinner and looking after corpses…" He looked back down to Fei looked around at the scene then shrugged and walked away.

"Has anyone else ever noticed that Kyle looks like that Watanuki kid?"

"What Watanuki kid?" Fei asked, stopping his struggle to listen.

"A little…"

"Who's Watanuki?"

"...but then again, everyone looks like someone in this story…"

_"Who's Watanuki?!"_

"You know....maybe I will cut my hair after all...."

_**Fay decides he will cut his hair! How will Kurogane react?! The final battle is approaching!!!!**  
_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
